Day by Day
by xSazzi
Summary: Robin died three years ago. Died by saving me. It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. Oneshot, RxS, Star's POV


**Day by Day**

It just popped in my head, so…here's it:

* * *

"_Day by Day, I wait for your return,_

_Day by Day, I mourn, and I yearn…_

_Day by Day, I recall you beside me_

_Day by Day, I think of what it should be…_

_Day by Day, the hope in my heart dies again,_

_Another Day, I wait for your return again."

* * *

_

I sigh. It had been three years, three years since Robin mysteriously disappeared after being thrown into the large waterfall in the borders of Jump City. It happened so quick, I couldn't even blink. No one had ever heard of him since, even Raven couldn't locate him with her telepathy powers.

He just slipped away from my life, just like that.

I look at the descending sun, once so orange and radiant let the night take over slowly. The sky was now a mixture of pink, orange, yellow, purple and blue. It looks so delicate, so sacred, as if it was hand-painted by the greatest artist in the entire universe.

So elegant, so perfect, that had once been the description of my life. Three years ago.

My auburn hair dances away with the light breeze, as if to cheer me up. I haven't cracked a smile since…since he…went. He would've been right here with me, on the Tower's roof, watching the dawn with me.

It shouldn't happen. It wasn't _supposed_ to happen. Robin couldn't just…go. He couldn't, after all he'd done for me, for the team, for everyone. He couldn't die. He's _Robin_. He's invincible.

I've lied to myself for so long. The others said no human could survive a huge plunge into the water like that. They said Robin is dead. I insisted he's alive.

I'm in denial. As always.

* * *

But Robin didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve that ending. He deserved to be happy. He deserved to be alive and well…Here…here with me, here with his friends…We…we would be sitting on the couch, Beast Boy would be telling his jokes, Cyborg would be putting in sarcastic remarks, Raven would peek out from her thick novel once in a while and snicker, Robin and I would be laughing…It was supposed to be wonderful. It was supposed to be _perfect_.

…It was my fault. I made him die. I was the cause of it. He never should've saved me…I don't deserve it…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_The Titans were battling Cinderblock on the grounds near the waterfall. Cinderblock retreated, and stopped when he stood near the cliff._

_Starfire bravely charged her starbolts and shot them towards the walking stone. It appeared to be useless, so Starfire decided to try hand-to-hand combat. She flew forward at an incredible speed._

_No one noticed that it was a lethal mistake until it happened._

_Starfire punched Cinderblock in the face successfully, but it only made it angry and Cinderblock drew back his hand and swung his fist to Starfire._

_"STARFIRE! NO!" screamed Robin as he rushed forward and pushed Starfire away…only to get the result to Cinderblock punching Robin himself. _

_Starfire stared wide-eyed. Everything happened so fast. Robin let out a weak cry as the powerful fist contacted with his abdomen, pushing him to the waterfall, and let his weakened body fall. _

_Starfire flew and tried to catch him on the hand, but his hand slipped out of his glove and Robin continued falling. Starfire screamed._

_Falling, falling…_

_Starfire could only stare in utter horror as her best friend, the one she loved ― Robin's body fell to the bottom, and a slight splash afterwards,_

_Silence then came upon them._

"_ROBIN!" Starfire screamed for the last time, screaming all her anger, her sadness, her fear out, her furious fury flowed dangerously in her veins and unimaginable depression shut down her mind completely. _

_Running with her eyes leaving trails of tears behind, Starfire jumped on Cinderblock and punched hard into its chest with starbolt-lit fists. Blinded by anger, she continued assaulting Cinderblock until Cinderblock's chest shattered completely, squeezing the life out of the oversized boulder._

_Cinderblock died that night. He died a quick but painful death._

_Starfire stopped attacking and fell down to her knees breathing hard, drowning in her grief, and realization of what she had just done… A murder; she killed someone, someone that has as much right to live as she. _

_For a few minutes, Starfire did nothing but breathed in and out, still containing the shock that came upon her. Raven then came up, and hugged her only female teammate quietly. Starfire did nothing but cry on Raven's shoulder. _

_Cyborg and Beast Boy joined the hug, as they silently leaked out tears of a lost loved one, accompanied by Starfire's sobs._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

It just hurts so much to think of him. His gelled-up spiky hair, his eyes that were covered by a mask, his colorful uniform, his encouraging remarks… His patience every time he explains some earthly customs to me, _everything_ of him seemed to remain in my memory clearly. Like a stain that won't come off.

His laugh, his smile still haunts me every night. Every time I sleep, I dream of him. Every time I walked pass his room, I remember him, always eager to catch the villain that was causing havoc in the city.

And yet, he never came back. He never did. He didn't even have time to say goodbye.

The sun was now fully swallowed by the navy blue night sky, and stars started appearing, shining so brightly, like Robin. He used to tell me about how beautiful the stars were, shining so the night wouldn't be completely dark…

Perhaps I could join him…The temptation to see him safe again, just to see him…for one moment. I'd do anything.

Please, stars, just take me. _Take me anywhere you want, as long as he's there too_. We could watch the stars from heaven, from up above. Heaven is the only other place he deserves to be in.

Peering down from the Titan's roof, I looked at the sharp boulders at the seashore. I want to be with him. I don't wish to be lonely again.

I wish to be right beside him, hear his laugh…I wish to be understood. Only he can understand me like no one could ever do. He is the best person I've ever met, and the only one I'll ever love.

He would never be there to hear that I love him. He won't. He wouldn't know. Not now, not ever. He wouldn't even feel the same way.

So I prepare myself and walk to the edge of the tower roof solemnly, and looked down. _One jump, just one, and it'll be all over soon. Just a few seconds of pain and you won't feel any pain anymore. Goodbye._

* * *

"Star…"

What?

Startled, I turned around the second I heard that sweet voice. I must be dreaming. I must be.

But I am not.

Standing there, slightly wounded but alive, his hair messy, his cape miraculously still in one piece, moving along with the wind…

It's him.

It's Robin.

I can see his smile, his eyes showing weariness but sparkles of joy, his laugh, all the things I live for, all the love he has given me, all I'll ever need…

"But…how?" I stammer. A lump starts to form in my throat. I can't stop it now. I just can't. I fly, the first time in three years, towards him and caught him in a deep affectionate hug.

"But…how?"

"It doesn't matter now…" He whispered softly, stroking my hair with his hand and returning the hug. "It doesn't matter…"

I buried my head into his shoulder and leaked out tears of joy.

_Welcome back, my love. Welcome back._

* * *


End file.
